


Los compliques de una cita

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Dates, Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-25
Updated: 2009-08-27
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Todos los consejos sobre citas que le habían dado sólo parecían complicar las cosas.





	1. Chapter 1

De haberlo sabido no habría aceptado o quizás simplemente no habría preguntado en el club, mientras todos se cambiaban, qué era lo que se suponía que debía hacer en una cita.

Acordarse de todas las recomendaciones (" _reglas_ , recuérdalo" había dicho Kenya) causaba que la cabeza de Kintarou comenzase a dar vueltas e incluso ahora que caminaba en dirección al parque en el que había quedado de encontrarse con Sakuno esa horrible sensación sólo parecía aumentar.

¿Cómo podían estar tan obsesionados con algo tan complicado?

—Llegar antes que ella —dijo en voz alta, repitiendo lo que recordaba de las palabras de sus senpai en un intento por darse algo de seguridad—. Elogiarla por algo en cuanto llegue y... ¿qué era el resto?

Kintarou dejó de andar y pasó sus manos por su cabello, desordenándolo por completo, pero se detuvo en cuanto recordó otro de los consejos ("recuerda lucir bien") y con un suspiro desesperado reanudó su camino.

A ese paso Sakuno lo odiaría e incluso Shiraishi lo obligaría a anotar todos los consejos para que no los olvidase la próxima vez... si había una próxima vez.

Lo cual era poco posible, pensó Kintarou en cuanto llegó al lugar de encuentro y la vio de pie, junto a un árbol, esperándolo.

¿Si se disculpaba mil veces lo perdonaría? ¿Y si la invitaba al lugar más caro que pudiese pagar con lo que quedaba de su mesada ("no escatimes dinero en ella" también le habían dicho)? ¿Y si...?

Kintarou olvidó qué otras posibilidades tenía al ver como la chica alzó su mirada y lo notó. ¡Ya no tenía tiempo para pensar en nada más! Fue lo que pensó, pero antes de que pudiese comenzar a pedirle perdón ella dejó las cajas de almuerzo que tenía con ella en el suelo para hacerle un gesto con su mano.

—¡Tooyama-kun! —saludó Sakuno con una gran sonrisa.

Ella no parecía molesta, como debería estar por haber tenido que aguardar por él, ni nerviosa, como lo estaría según lo que habían dicho sus senpai. Así que... ¿no era una cita?

Kintarou sentía que le habían quitado un peso de encima por lo que sonrió inmediatamente, moviendo su brazo enérgicamente como de costumbre para contestar el saludo. Definitivamente una cita sonaba como algo demasiado complicado. ¿Un picnic con Sakuno? ¡Para nada!

—¡Sakuno-chan! —gritó Kintarou alegremente y corrió en su dirección, emocionado desde ya por la divertida tarde que tendrían.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora le quedaba una duda: ¿quiénes realmente habían tenido citas?

—¡No fue una cita!

Quizás era porque fue lo primero que Kintarou dijo al llegar o tal vez fue la gran sonrisa con la que hizo, pero tal afirmación causó que las usualmente ruidosas canchas de Shitenhouji quedasen en total silencio por un momento.

—¿No lo fue? —preguntó Kenya, recuperándose tan velozmente como de costumbre. Kintarou negó con su cabeza.

—Nop. Fuimos a comer a un parque y hablamos...

—Entonces fue una cita, Kintarou-san —lo interrumpió Koharu, pero eso sólo consiguió que Kintarou volviese a negar con más energía.

—¡Digo que no lo fue! —insistió—. Nada fue como dijeron.

—Claro que fue una cita —repitió Kenya con un suspiro—. ¿Acaso no salieron juntos, solos?

—Mmm, pero eso ya lo habíamos hecho. —Kintarou ladeó su cabeza, mirando a Kenya con una expresión pensativa.

—¿No fue la primera? —preguntó Yuuji en voz alta, incrédulo.

—Kintarou-san no necesitaba ningún consejo —aseguró Gin como si siempre lo hubiese sabido y por un momento pareció que el tema había llegado a su fin y entrenamiento comenzaría. Al menos hasta que Kintarou volvió a hablar:

—¿Ustedes sí han tenido citas? —cuestionó, mirándolos con una pizca de desconfianza que pronto fue remplazada por la más pura curiosidad—. ¿Y cómo han sido?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —exclamó Yuuji indignado, ignorando la segunda pregunta, mientras Koharu reía y Kenya murmuraba algo de un grupo.

—Mis citas son a-dul-tas —pronunció Koharu todavía riendo, causando que Zaizen susurrase algo como "no quiero saber". Koharu no le prestó atención y continuó—: Eres muy joven para escuchar algo de ellas, Kintarou-san.

—¡Eh! ¡Eso es injusto!

—Te puedo contar de mis salidas con Kippei —dijo Chitose encogiéndose de hombros, pero su voz se perdió en el aire gracias Yuuji.

—¡Koharu! —exclamó con total seriedad—. Vamos a tener una cita esta noche.

—Yuu-kun, aún no estoy preparado para _eso_ ~.

Zaizen se movió un poco en dirección a Kenya, alejándose del nuevo acto (o pelea o coqueteo) de la pareja, pero en cuanto éste preguntó si alguien estaba interesado en una cita grupal el fin de semana dio un paso atrás, buscando un nuevo lugar en el que no reinase la locura ni la desesperación.

—Suficiente —los interrumpió Shiraishi, quien por alguna razón había preferido mantenerse al margen hasta aquel momento—. Kin-chan, no debes dudar de tus senpai.

—Entonces, Shiraishi, tú sí...

—¡Kin-chan! —Sin duda la advertencia habría caído en odios sordos de no haber alzado su brazo vendado, ya que por al forma en que Kintarou continuaba mirando a cada uno de ellos era obvio que aun quería continuar con sus preguntas. Aun así, en cuanto la amenaza pareció desaparecer, el más joven del equipo murmuró:

—Pero quiero saber...

—Ya, ya.

Shiraishi había alzado su mano una vez más, causando que Kintarou corriese de inmediato para esconderse tras el gran cuerpo de Gin, pero fue la voz de Watanabe la que los interrumpió esta vez.

El hombre se enderezó con pereza de la banca en la que había estado acostado, intentando dormir un poco mientras los niños se alistaban, y los miró para asegurarse de que no lo interrumpirían.

—Vayan a correr para calentar o algo —indicó Watanabe una vez lo confirmó que ninguno parecía estar a punto de hablar e hizo un gesto con una de sus manos antes de volverse a acostar y tapar su rostro con su desgastado sombrero.

Sus alumnos obedecieron con sorprendente facilidad, tal vez porque algunos de ellos querían huir de la conversación; a pesar de eso sospechaba que el caos volvería en cuanto terminasen de entrenar. Debía irse antes de que eso pasase, se recordó antes de cerrar los ojos, prestando atención a las ahora lejanas voces de los regulares de Shitenhouji.


End file.
